


My Sammy

by RaindropsOnDeadRoses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnDeadRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's watching Sam sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sammy

So beautiful when you sleep, Sam.   
Fucking beautiful all the time.  
But when you sleep...  
Look peaceful.  
Like you should be.  
Sorry you can't be.  
It's my fault, I know.   
Don't forgive me.  
This isn't your life.  
Not supposed to be, anyway.  
But I need you.  
I’m weak.  
Nothing without you.  
So lucky you don't leave.  
If one of us ever did, it'd have to be you.  
I couldn't.  
You're everything.  
Everything.  
And I’m broken.  
Nothing.  
But you love me.  
Don't know why.  
Just know I better worship the goddamn ground you walk on.  
You're a miracle.  
Perfect.  
My Sammy.


End file.
